Wedding Day
by a fan
Summary: Logan & Max's wedding day as seen through their eyes.
1. WEDDING DAY - LOGAN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters Logan and Max. Thanks to James Cameron and Charles Eglee for creating them.   
  
A/N: A glimpse into Logan's heart on his wedding day. For all you shippers out there who asked me to write this. I've moved Max's wedding day to chapter 2. Please read chapters 1 and 2 together to get the whole picture.  
  
  
  
WEDDING DAY - LOGAN  
  
There I was waiting at the end of the aisle staring at the sea of faces both familiar and unfamiliar sitting expectantly in the pews before me. The sunlight that was streaming through the window cast a beautiful glow on my lovely bride at the end of the aisle. "Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's Angel." I had written about her not long ago. Today her forever eyes were full of light. As the strains of the wedding march began to play I thought back to the events that brought me to this day.  
  
I still can't believe that she accepted my fumbling proposal. I was planning to whisk her off her feet kneeling before her with a spectacular diamond in hand. Instead I just blurted it out one day while we were eating dinner.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah Logan. What is it?"  
  
"Forget it. I changed my mind." This was definitely not the right time and place.   
  
"Hey!. Tell me. What were you going to ask me?" Just tell her its nothing. You can always ask her another day. My apprehension was getting the better of me.  
  
"There is another Cale wedding coming up and I was going to ask you to go with me." What are you saying Logan! I yelled at myself.  
  
"I'm busy that day." She was walking away. Oh God, I hurt her again.  
  
"Max!" Please don't walk away I pleaded with my eyes. "You don't even know when it is!. Anyway, I said I wasn't going didn't I? That was what I said wasn't it? I asked myself.  
  
"Not exactly. Why are you bailing?"  
  
"You know... All those people looking at us..." They will be and you don't even know why yet Max.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Great! How am I going to get out of this? What a mess Logan Cale!  
  
"Logan, I thought all the Cales were married. Whose wedding is this anyway?"  
  
"Ours" The word came out of my mouth, full of fear, hope and love. I couldn't help but look into her eyes as I said it. I hoped she knew how much I loved her and wanted to make her happy.  
  
"Logan Cale! With a proposition like that how could a girl say no!." Her smile was radiant as she said it. Was that a yes? It was! I didn't know it before, but it was at that moment that my life truly began.  
  
A few weeks later we were sitting at the table again, discussing wedding plans. Max was wearing a diamond ring that I did manage to get down on my knees to put on her finger a few days after my unsmooth proposal. She was squirming uncomfortably in her seat.   
  
"Look Logan. I think we should keep this small. There is no reason to waste a bunch of time and money on an elaborate wedding." The cool calm soldier had taken over.  
  
"Sure Max. We can do it any way you want. Would you mind if we invited Bennett and Marianne? He did ask me to be his best man."  
  
"No problem...." Max got a far away look in her eyes and a wistful smile crossed her lips.   
  
"Max, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Bennett's and Marianne's Wedding."  
  
"Max, it was really beautiful wasn't it?" When I heard Bennett's and Marianne's wedding vows I started to believe again that a man and a woman could truly commit to each other. After losing Valerie I had closed off that part of my heart for many years.  
  
"Yeah...." The yearning in her voice was unmistakable, as if she wished she too could have a wedding like that.  
  
"Would you like to have a traditional wedding?"   
  
"No. Forget it. It's a waste of money." She looked so disappointed. It reminded me of when she was trying to convince me to return her dress after Bennett's wedding. It was as if she didn't believe that she deserved it.  
  
"Max, I want you to have it. You are the most beautiful woman in my life and you are going to be my wife. I want to tell everyone that I love you. I want you to have every beautiful thing on your wedding day. You deserve it!"   
  
And then I was blessed by the same radiant smile that I first saw on Bennett's wedding day when she realized that I truly wanted her to have the dress. But this time there was more to it. She understood that the gift I wanted to give her was much more than a lovely dress. Her smile reflected my feelings. It was full of love and trust.  
  
So there I was waiting at the altar watching Max walk toward me. I looked at her and noticed a look of sheer panic in her face. My head started to spin and for a moment I thought that both of us were going to bolt out the door. Then I felt a strong but gentle hand squeezing my shoulder.   
  
"Its Okay. Just breath Logan." It was Bling standing at my side. He and Sam were standing up for me this day just as they had throughout the past year. They helped me work through my pain and disappointments to be whole again.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned to look at Max again. Come on Max. You can do this. I willed her to come to me with my eyes. She held onto Zack's arm a little tighter. I couldn't help but smile in awe at the beautiful woman walking toward me.  
  
As I shook Zack's hand I thought of how much our relationship changed in the last year. I realized that even though he was so young he had a maturity beyond his years. When he saw the growing love between Max and I he set her free to love me. He even went out of his way to bring us together. He would drop by my apartment unannounced just to make sure I was okay. It was as if I became one of his Manticore siblings as well. When I questioned him about it he said that he had fought so long and hard for his and his siblings' freedom and that he was not going to become one of their jailers after all these years.  
  
So here he was walking Max down the aisle and placing her hand in mine.   
  
I placed the wedding band on Max's finger and poured my heart out to her.  
  
"Max Guevara. When I couldn't walk you gave me the strength to stand. And in the depths of my despair you brought joy back into my life. You are my match. My mate. I declare to you that I will love you all the days of my life and beyond." My heart was full as she mouthed the final words with me. "We met by fate. But became partners by choice. And together we have embarked on the greatest adventure a man and woman could know."  
  
"Logan Cale. You are my peace and my security. When I lost faith you gave me hope for a better world. I no longer need to run from my fears but can run into your arms of love. As I place this ring on your finger my heart rejoices with all the angels in heaven at the love that we have. I declare to you that I will love you all the days of my life and beyond. Today my heart is full." As I looked into her eyes there was no trace of the fear and suspicion that was so common in our early days together. It was replaced by trust and happiness and love. My heart was filled with joy to know that I was the reason for her peace.  
  
As we leaned into each other we heard the minister's voice. "Logan Cale and Maxine Guevara. By the power vested in me I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And then she was in my arms as my lips declared my love to her.  
  
The reception was a blur of smiling faces, the wackiness of the jam pony gang, the snooty elegance of my family and the not so phony sentimentality of Max's X5 siblings. Throughout it all Max was at my side.   
  
When she was momentarily distracted by one of our guests I moved to the center of the dance floor. Since that day she shared her blood with me in the hospital I had often dreamed of this moment, of dancing with her on our wedding day.  
  
Max was turning around looking for me, seeming lost for a moment. Then the sad and haunting music of the day we thought we would never see each other again filled the air. Sibelius. I loved this piece of music. Through its sadness it helped us both realize that we should be together  
  
I waited in the middle of the floor and as the crowd parted there she was, my bride. I reached out my hand for her to join me in our wedding waltz. She swung the train of her wedding dress over her arm and began walking toward me. As she walked the crowd faded away and there was only Max and I. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up into my face with her warm brown eyes. I held her in my arms and we danced for what seemed like an eternity. And then the tears started to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay Max? Do you want to stop?" I asked gently.  
  
"No. Don't let go." She burrowed closer into my chest.  
  
"I won't." I reassured her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I Promise." As I held my wife in my arms and we danced in love I knew that my life was complete.  
  
  
  



	2. WEDDING DAY - MAX

  
  
WEDDING DAY - MAX  
  
  
There I was standing at the end of the aisle staring at the sea of faces both familiar and unfamiliar sitting expectantly in the pews before me. The sunlight that was streaming through the window cast a beautiful glow and the flowers that were tied to the pews filled the air with a lovely fragrance. I felt very far away from my Manticore days as I smoothed the soft silk of my wedding dress. As the strains of the wedding march began to play I thought back to the events that brought me to this day.  
  
Logan proposed in his typical backwards fashion. We were eating dinner one day when he started shifting nervously in his seat.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah Logan. What is it?"  
  
"Forget it. I changed my mind."  
  
"Hey!. Tell me. What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"There is another Cale wedding coming up and I was going to ask you to go with me."  
  
"I'm busy that day." I turned to walk away.  
  
"Max!. I turned back to see Logan all flustered. "You don't even know when it is!. Anyway, I said I wasn't going didn't I?  
  
"Not exactly. Why are you bailing?"  
  
"You know..All those people looking at us..." Logan seemed very nervous.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Then I got a little suspicious. "Logan, I thought all the Cales were married. Whose wedding is this anyway?"  
  
"Ours" His eyes were a beautiful blend of love, fear and hope.  
  
"Logan Cale!. With a proposition like that how could a girl say no!."  
  
  
A few weeks later we were sitting at the table again, me with a spectacular diamond ring on my finger, discussing wedding plans. This experience was so uncomfortable that I was using all my determination to stay in my seat and not bolt out the door. During the last year Logan and I learned to express our feelings to each other. But there was no way I was going to "Declare my Undying Love" to the whole world! So I let my Manticore persona take over.  
  
"Look Logan. I think we should keep this small. There is no reason to waste a bunch of time and money on an elaborate wedding.  
  
"Sure Max. We can do it any way you want. Would you mind if we invited Bennett and Marianne? He did ask me to be his best man."  
  
"No problem...." Their wedding was really beautiful. I started smiling thinking about Logan and I having a wedding like that.   
  
"Max, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Bennett's and Marianne's Wedding."  
  
"Max, it was really beautiful wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Would you like to have a traditional wedding?" I think Logan noticed the yearning in my voice.  
  
"No. Forget it. It's a waste of money." But I couldn't hide my disappointment.  
  
"Max, I want you to have it. You are the most beautiful woman in my life and you are going to be my wife. I want to tell everyone that I love you. I want you to have every beautiful thing on you wedding day. You deserve it!" His voice was full of love and sincerity.  
  
'His love burrowed into my heart and for a moment I felt that I too wanted to tell the whole world about my love for this beautiful man in front of me. I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear at the idea."  
  
So there I was standing at the end of the aisle and I knew exactly what the look on Marianne's face was that day.  
  
Terror! Pure Terror!  
  
"Soldier! Get your head in the game! There is no way you are abandoning this mission now!" It was Zack leading me down the aisle. He had fought so hard for my freedom from Manticore. As he saw the growing love between Logan and I he gave me the freedom to stay in Seattle and chase my dreams. So here he was today walking me down the aisle to give me away.  
  
I steadied myself on his arm. "Thanks Zack. Don't you dare let me run away from this!"  
  
I looked to the left of the aisle past the sea of faces and there were Kendra and Cindy smiling encouragingly at me. My Boo already had happy tears in her eyes. Despite all her protests to the contrary she is such a hopeless romantic. To my right were Bling and Sam the two men who kept Logan whole during the terrible and wonderful year that we just went through. And there in front of the alter was Logan his beautiful blue eyes drawing me to him. The magnificent smile on his face showed his amazement and love as I walked toward him.   
  
Zack lifted the veil over my head and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. He shook Logan's hand and then placed my hand in Logan's.  
  
My heart filled with joy as Logan placed the wedding band on my finger.  
  
"Max Guevara. When I couldn't walk you gave me the strength to stand. And in the depths of my despair you brought joy back into my life. You are my match. My mate. I declare to you that I will love you all the days of my life and beyond." I couldn't help but mouth the next words along with Logan. "We met by fate. But became partners by choice. And together we have embarked on the greatest adventure a man and woman could know."  
  
Logan Cale. You are my peace and my security. When I lost faith you gave me hope for a better world. I no longer need to run from my fears but can run into your arms of love. As I place this ring on your finger my heart rejoices with all the angels in heaven at the love that we have. I declare to you that I will love you all the days of my life and beyond. Today my heart is full."  
  
As we leaned into each other we heard the minister's voice. "Logan Cale and Maxine Guevara. By the power vested in me I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And then I was lost in Logan's kiss. His strong arms supported me as his lips declared their love.  
  
The reception was a blur of smiling faces, the wackiness of the jam pony gang, the snooty elegance of Logan's peeps and the not so phony sentimentality of my X5 siblings. Throughout it all Logan was at my side. It was as if we couldn't bear to be apart from each other for even a moment. And then in a moment he disappeared. As I turned around looking for him the sad and haunting music of that day we thought we would never see each other again filled the air. Sibelius.  
  
As the crowd parted there was Logan in the middle of the floor beckoning me to join him in our wedding waltz. I swung the train of my wedding dress over my arm and began walking toward him. As I walked toward him the crowd faded away and there was only Logan and I. I slowly sat down on his lap and placed my legs over the arms of his wheelchair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up into his beautiful eyes. We danced for what seemed like an eternity without taking our eyes off each other. The love overflowed my heart and poured out my eyes in joyful tears.  
  
"Are you okay Max? Do you want to stop?" Logan asked gently.  
  
"No. Don't let go." I burrowed closer into his chest.  
  
"I won't." he reassured me.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I Promise."  
  
  
A/N:   
Thanks "Def" for a great question. Can Logan be truly whole without the use of his legs? After reading this what do you guys think?  
  
I was hoping to show that Max really doesn't see Logan's wheelchair. Did it work?  
  
  



End file.
